


Distance

by SolidStateDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateDarkness/pseuds/SolidStateDarkness
Summary: Ravage's demise and it's effects on Soundwave.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

Even across the near-endless expanse of space, he felt with clarity the spark of his first creation extinguish.

It started as a sound, but he realized quickly it was growing into a more physical experience.  
The building pain was almost indescribable, and he leaned forward to support himself on the console.

Emotion clouded his processor, and despite his stoicism he cried out in distress and shame. No creation should die before its creator. Ravage wasn’t the first of his creations to be lost to the war, but he hoped the cassette would be the last.

He dizzily recalled the moments just after his creation emerged. He'd ached everywhere. Energon coated him and the medical slab, and the best doctors their revolution had to offer hovered over him. It had been the most terrifying experience of his life. 

He hadn't been prepared for it, and the pain and vulnerability had tried to swallow him. His leader had been there. Megatron was there, with him, one hand wrapped around his, the other laid gently, protectively, over the tiny cassette resting on his chestplate. Ravage was so small, then. Tiny and helpless and new.

He feared now, even distracted by the agony of a part of his spark fizzling out so many light years away, that his current carriage, too, was ending—that he'd lose two cassettes before the day was done. The sensations seared through his chestplate and into his spark, leaving a numbness in its wake that he'd never before felt.

Someone was saying something behind him. His designation, he assumed, and he fought to rise above the all-consuming sensation in his spark chamber. 

The pain was fading quickly, and the numbness too, and when the world came into focus again he was on the floor, the fuzzy blue shape of a seeker crouching above him.  
He forced himself to sit, despite Thundercracker's protests, and shakily opened his spark chamber, desperate to see if his carriage was intact.

"Uh." The jet blinked in confusion at the action, appearing scandalized before he saw what Soundwave was looking for.

The tiny blue light nestled safely, stable and strong, behind his own iridescent green spark put his fears to rest. Relief washed over him, even as the reality of the situation began to set it.

He snapped his chestplates shut with unnecessary force and got to his feet, all but fleeing to his habitation suite to grieve for his firstborn alone.  
News wouldn't come for three weeks, and even then, it was vague. The Lost Light was unaccounted for. The only clues as to it's a fate were a cryptic set of messages from the crew.

Ravage's message for him was short, in true Ravage fashion. He spoke of Megatron, and of how despite his initial misgivings, how their time on the Lost Light had changed them both for the better. The paw gesture at the end was his traditional goodbye, and his last. 

His two companions were looking at him with pity, and he clutched his newly emerged cassette closer. She held a striking resemblance to Ravage, and while her emergence had been far less of an ordeal, it was nonetheless shocking to find he'd borne a second felidae cassette.

She looked up with blue eyes, the first of his creations to present with the optic color, and he wished that Ravage of Stanix had lived long enough to meet Meridian of Sanctuary Station.


End file.
